Frozen Heart
by December D
Summary: Di sini hangat. Tetapi Jungkook merasa hatinya begitu dingin. Membeku seiring nama Kim Taehyung yang semakin tertutup salju./AU/BoyxBoy/Vkook slight JiKook/


Disclaimer : Cast bukan hasil pemikiranku sendiri, mereka dipakai hanya untuk kepentingan plot dan cerita.

Pair : VKook ^^

Warning : BoyXBoy, AU, Jika keberatan dengan jalan cerita dan pairnya, silakan klik back.

 _Italic_ untuk kilas balik, _**italic-bold**_ untuk isi pesan. Lalu bacalah perlahan sembari mendengarkan lagu milik Evanescence-My Immortal.

Semoga perasaanku saat mengetik cerita ini sampai kepada kalian yang membacanya.

 _Hope you'll like it and happy reading everyone~_

 _._

 **Frozen Heart**

 **.**

Seorang pria berjalan dengan senyum mengembang lebar di wajahnya. Ia mengenakan mantel berwarna coklat dengan _t-shirt_ berwarna hitam polos di baliknya. Rambutnya sehitam langit malam tertutup _beanie hut_ berwarna putih dengan kata _'obey'_ di bagian depan tepat di atas poni hitamnya yang hampir menutupi seluruh dahinya. Hidungnya yang bangir mengerut merah karena dingin, bibirnya yang semerah buah _strawberry_ sedikit terbuka karena nafasnya mngepulkan hawa dingin yang menggelitik ujung bibirnya. Kaki jenjangnya dibalut celana panjang berwarna hitam pula dengan _Timberland_ _boots_ berwarna coklat tinggi sebagai alas kakinya.

Ia Jeon Jungkook. Berasal dari Busan. Ia datang ke Seoul hendak menemui Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya selama dua tahun ini.

Kekasihnya yang dua tahun lebih tua sekarang sedang berkuliah di Seoul. Ia menyewa sebuah _apartement_ sebagai tempat tinggalnya selama menjalani perkuliahannya di Seoul. Jungkook berharap ia tidak melupakan letak _apartement_ Taehyung karena ia berkunjung hanya satu kali selama satu tahun Taehyung tinggal di Seoul.

Jungkook menyusuri jalan sembari bersenandung senang. Sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan cuaca dingin Seoul di bulan Desember.

"Sepertinya hari ini akan turun salju," bisiknya sembari menatap langit yang berwarna seputih kapas, "aku harus cepat."

Ia berjalan semakin cepat. Melirik layar ponselnya yang menunjukan waktu pukul 10.18, tangan kanannya menenteng sebuah _paper bag_ berisi _jjajangmyeon_ , masakan kesukaan kekasihnya.

Ia melewati sebuah taman. Di sana terdapat beberapa anak dengan mantel-mantel tebal sedang bermain ayunan. Jungkook tertawa senang saat seorang anak dengan pipi yang begitu tembam melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jungkook. Ia membalas lambaian anak itu sembari membungkuk kecil kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang sedang memegangi lengan anak kecil itu.

Jungkook berjalan melewati taman lalu berbelok ke arah kanan, bangunan tinggi dengan dominasi warna silver terlihat di depan sana.

"Ah itu dia."

Jungkook bergegas menyebrangi jalan. Memasuki area _lobby apartement_ dengan gugup, setelah mengucapkan maksud kedatangannya pada petugas keamanan di pintu masuk, Jungkook pun dipersilakan memasuki _lobby apartement_. Seorang _resepsionist_ muda menyambutnya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Tanyanya ramah.

"Aku ingin menemui Taehyung, Kim Taehyung. Kamar nomor A045 di lantai 9." Jawabnya lancar.

 _Resepsionist_ itu mengetik di komputernya sebentar, mencocokkan data penghuni yang Jungkook ucapkan.

"Baik, silakan isi data diri Anda di sini." Katanya sembari menyodorkan sebuah buku.

Jungkook mengerti, ia menuliskan datanya lalu menyerahkan buku itu kembali.

"Terima kasih. Silakan _lift_ nya ada di sebelah kiri, dengan nomor 002, Tuan." Ujarnya sembari menunjuk sebuah lorong di hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih dan berbelok ke arah yang dimakud _resepsionist_ tadi.

Ia memasuki _lift_ dengan hati berdebar.

"Kira-kira bagaimana reaksinya nanti, ya?" Jungkook terkikik sendiri sebelum menekan tombol angka 9 di sisi kanannya.

Dalam hati ia sibuk menerka-nerka bagaiman reaksi _Hyung_ tersayangnya.

"Apa dia akan langsung memelukku? Atau ia akan menciumku?"

Jungkook tertawa kembali. Ia memang sengaja tidak memberi tahu Taehyung ia akan datang. Sengaja bermaksud membuat Taehyung terkejut dengan kehadirannya.

Sekilas wajahnya mengerut sedih saat ia teringat bahwa 3 bulan ini Taehyung sangat jarang menghubunginya.

 _Lift_ berdenting dua kali sebelum pintunya terbuka. Jungkook memandang lorong di hadapannya, cat temboknya didominasi warna coklat tua yang hangat.

"Sekarang hari Minggu, pasti _Hyung_ belum bangun." Kata Jungkook lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia menatap pintu di hadapannya, menekan _password_ sebelum bunyi _'piiip'_ pelan dengan kalimat _'wrong password'_ tertera di layar kecilnya.

"Lho? Salah, ya?" Jungkook mencubit dagunya, ia ingat 6 bulan yang lalu saat Taehyung membawanya menginap Taehyung menggunakan _password_ dengan rangkaian tanggal lahirnya.

"Satu-sembilan-satu-sembilan-sembilan-tujuh." Ejanya dan bunyi _'piiip'_ nyaring kembali terdengar.

'Mungkin _Hyung_ sudah merubahnya.' Pikirnya sedih.

Jungkook menyerah. Ia menekan _bell apartement_ Taehyung berkali-kali.

" _Hyuuung_ , bangun! Dasar pemalas," rutuknya sebelum ia mendegar bunyi gaduh samar dari arah pintu _apartement_ Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa lebar melihat pintu di hadapannya terbuka, "Kejutaaan." Serunya dengan senyum semanis gula.

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengernyit melihat keadaan Taehyung di hadapannya. Rambut orangenya berantakan, wajah yang kusut, mata yang membelalak kaget, dada yang bidang, hanya memakai celana pendek katun selutut …

Tunggu? Dada yang bidang? Sejak kapan Taehyung tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian?

Jungkook mengernyit heran melihat kebiasaan baru _Hyung_ nya, ia baru saja akan melompat merengkuh Taehyung saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari arah kamar Taehyung.

" _Oppa_ , siapa?"

Seorang wanita dengan rambut pirang bergelombang yang sedikit berantakan berdiri 'tak jauh dari hadapan Jungkook. Wajahnya sangat cantik.

Ia memakai kemeja dengan ukuran yang terlalu besar dan terlalu panjang untuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Sebelah lengan kemejanya melorot menampilkan bahunya yang semulus porselen, tanpa ada tali yang menghalanginya. Jungkook yakin wanita itu tidak mengenakan _bra_.

Jungkook menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat paha mulus wanita itu tanpa tedeng aling-aling celana. Jungkook tidak berani berfikiran tentang _'apakah ia mengenakan celana dalam di balik kemeja kebesarannya?'_

Senyum Jungkook luntur seketika melihat wanita di hadapannya. Matanya membulat kaget.

Keterkejutannya hilang saat Taehyung berdehem keras di hadapannya, membuat Jungkook sadar dengan pandangannya yang menatap _horror_ pada wanita di depannya.

"Dia Jungkook, Hyuna-ah. 'teman' dari teman semasa SMAku." Jawab Taehyung menekan kata _'teman'_ dengan begitu menyakitkan.

'Kau kekasihku!' Jerit hati Jungkook.

Tetapi wajah Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "Selamat pagi, _Noona_. Aku diminta Jimin _Hyung_ mengantar ini pada Taehyung _Hyung_ ,"

Jungkook menunduk sopan dan mengangkat _paper bag_ di tangannya.

Mata perempuan di hadapan Jungkook mengerjap kaget begitu mendengar ucapan Jungkook, "Ah, aku ganti pakaian dulu kalau begitu."

Wanita yang tadi Taehyung panggil dengan nama Hyuna bergegas masuk ke kamar Taehyung dan menutup pintunya.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Taehyung dingin sembari duduk di sofa. Matanya mengerling mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Jungkook menurut. Ia duduk di hadapan Taehyung dengan wajah terluka. Berbagai macam pertanyaan menggaung di kepalanya.

'Dia siapa, _Hyung_?

Mengapa dia memanggilmu _'Oppa'_?

Kenapa dia ada di dalam _apartement_ mu?

Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan sebenarnya?'

"Aku hanya bermaksud memberimu kejutatan, _Hyung_." Tetapi hanya kalimat itu yang meluncur dari sela bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

"Justru aku yang memberimu kejutan, bukan?"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook meledek.

"Aku mencintainya, Jeon Jungkook. Sadarlah aku sudah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk selama tiga bulan ini agar kau meninggalkanku." Lanjutnya semakin tajam, ucapannya menggigit dada Jungkook.

"Tapi mengapa, _Hyung_?" Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berlinang tanpa setetespun air mata yang jatuh.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa aku mencintainya?" Taehyung menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap Jungkook tidak suka.

"Aku tidak mencintamu." Lanjutnya dengan wajah sedingin kutub utara.

Jungkook tersentak. Telinganya mendengar perkataan Taehyung dengan jelas, otaknya mengerti maksud dari perkataan itu tetapoi hatinya menolak untuk percaya.

"Kau bohong." Desis Jungkook.

"Aku? Kau bilang aku berbohong?" Taehyung melipat tangannya di depan dada, "bagian mana yang kau sebut dengan bohong, hm?"

Taehyung melirik pintu kamarnya, memastikan Hyuna belum selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Aku menjadi kekasihnya selama dua bulan. Aku mencintainya. Aku mencium bibirnya kapanpun aku mau. Aku menikmati tubuhnya hampir setiap malam dan kau bilang aku berbohong?"

" _Hyung_ ,"

"Dengarkan aku. Kau adalah kesalahanku," desis Taehyung berbisa, "kau hanyalah kebingunganku di masa muda. Sekarang aku sadar bahwa aku ini normal dan aku tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu,"

" _Hyung_ …"

"Lagipula kau tidak seperti Hyuna, kau dan segala kepolosanmu yang palsu. Apa yang kudapatkan dari hubungan kita selama ini?" Jeda sejenak, "hanya bibirmu."

" _Hyung_ …" panggil Jungkook semakin lirih.

"Sedangkan Hyuna? Ia memberiku semua kenikmatan di dunia. Ia apa adanya dan tak berpura-pura sepertimu," Taehyung menatap wajah terluka Jungkook dengan binar bahagia, "kuberi tahu satu hal, wanita itu nikmat. Hyuna nikmat dan kau tidak."

"Cukup, _Hyung_!" Suara Jungkook meninggi, tangannya mengepal dan dadanya naik turun menahan emosi.

"Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kau yang ingin tahu _mengapa_?"

Setetes air mata lolos dari mata kanan Jungkook.

"Hiduplah dengan normal, Jungkook. Aku hanya bagian dari kebingunganmu seperti kau yang menjadi kebingunganku." Jelas Taehyung lancar.

"Aku mencintaimu," desis Jungkook, "dan aku 'tak pernah berpura-pura. Kau ingin aku seperti wanita itu? Memberikan tubuhku?"

Jungkook membuang nafasnya keras, "Aku bisa melakukannya."

"Wow, apa ini? Kau baru saja menawarkan tubuhmu seperti jalang?"

"Aku bukan jalang. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Katakan itu pada diriku setahun yang lalu. Mungkin aku akan berubah pikiran."

"Kau …"

"Apa? Aku mencintai Hyuna, bukan kau. Bukan kau, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook bangkit dari duduknya tepat ketika pintu kamar Taehyung terbuka.

" _Baby_ , baru saja Jungkook akan pulang." Ujar Taehyung sembari berdiri.

"Eh? Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Jungkook baru saja membuka mulutnya saat Taehyung berujar, "Masa terakhir SMA adalah masa yang sulit, _Baby_. Jungkook ada les hari ini,"

Taehyung menatap Jungkook tajam, "Benar _Noona_ , aku harus pergi."

"Benar tidak mau kubuatkan secangkir coklat? Coklat panas buatanku yang terbaik, Taehyung saja sangat menyukainya." Hyuna menatap Jungkook dengan senyuman kecil yang Jungkook akui memang manis.

"Tidak perlu, _Noona_."

Taehyung merangkul bahu Jungkook berbalik sembari berbisik lirih, "Jangan pernah kau ganggu aku lagi."

Jungkook mematung di hadapan pintu Taehyung yang tertutup perlahan. Jungkook bersumpah ia mendengar bunyi kecipak lidah yang beradu.

Taehyung mencium Hyuna tepat di hadapannya. Hanya terhalang sebuah pintu.

.

xxx

.

" _Jungkook!"_

" _Ada apa. Hyung?"_

" _Aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku menyukaimu."_

 _Jungkook terbelalak._

" _Aku sangat menyukaimu."_

 _Jungkook tersentak kaget._

 _Derit pintu kelas Jungkook melengkapi hening yang beku setelah Taehyung mengatakan perasaannya terhadap Jungkook dengan wajah memerah samar._

" _Kupikir, aku juga."_

 _Taehyung melonjak girang, "Kau harus jadi kekasihku."_

" _Hey, kenapa bukan pertanyaan?Belum tentu aku mau, Hyung."_

" _Terserah itu perintah. Mulai sekarang kau milikku."_

 _Sore itu adalah hari yang paling membahagiakan untuk Jungkook. Taehyung merasakan perasaan yang sama._

 _Dan sejujurnya ia sama sekali tidak berniat menolak saat Taehyung bertanya sekalipun._

 **.**

Jungkook berjalan gontai. Langkah kakinya terasa begitu berat dan dadanya menyesak.

Ini terlalu tiba-tiba untuk Jungkook.

Brugh!

Jungkook terkekeh saat ia terjatuh akibat tersandung kakinya sediri.

Telapak tangan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk menahan beban tubuhnya lecet. Mengeluarkan sedikit darah dan baret menyeramkan akibat menggesek aspal dengan keras.

Ia kembali terkekeh pelan seraya bangkit dari posisinya, "Kupikir ini mimpi. Tapi ternyata bukan."

Jungkook menatap telapak tangannya yang berdenyut nyeri.

Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju taman. Ia segera duduk di salah satu bangku taman, mengusap wajahnya gusar.

 **.**

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kookie."_

" _Aku lebih mencintaimu."_

" _Tidak, akulah yang lebih mencintaimu."_

" _Bukan, itu aku."_

" _Itu jelas aku, Kookie."_

" _Aku, Hyuuung~"_

" _Kali ini aku tidak akan mengalah, itu aku."_

" _Aku!"_

" _Aku … yak! Jeon Jungkook jangan menjambak rambutku!"_

 **.**

"Aku benar 'kan, _Hyung_? Akulah yang lebih mencintaimu."

 _ **.**_

" _Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi astronot, Kookie."_

" _Ah, benarkah?"_

" _Tentu. Aku ingin pergi ke bulan,"_

 _Telunjuk tangannya menunjuk bulan di atas sana. Jungkook mengikuti arah telunjuk Taehyung._

" _Kupikir kau lebih menyukai bintang,"_

" _Ya. Aku suka bintang. Tapi aku akan terpanggang kalau pergi ke sana. Memangnya kau mau aku menjadi Taehyung-bulgoggi?"_

 _Jungkook tertawa._

" _Tidak, Hyung. Kalau begitu kuizinkan kau pergi ke bulan,"_

" _Hey, kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku tidak ingin pergi ke bintang?"_

" _Kau bilang nanti kau terbakar 'kan, Hyung?"_

" _Memang," Taehyung mengusap sisi kepala Jungkook sayang, "tapi aku tidak perlu pergi ke bintang. Setiap hari aku melihat bintang."_

" _Tentu. Setiap hari kita memang duduk di halaman rumahku untuk melihat bintang 'kan?"_

" _Aish, Jungkook. Kau bodoh."_

" _Hey!" Jungkook memukul sebelah lengan Taehyung tidak terima._

" _Kaulah bintang itu, bintang favoritku."_

 _Entah siapa yang mulai mendekat._

 _Entah siapa yang memejamkan matanya terlebih dahulu._

 _Entah siapa yang menginginkannya._

 _Kedua bibir itu bersatu._

 _Menempel dalam sebuah kecup yang bertahan selama 10 detik._

 _Keduanya menjauhkan wajah dengan wajah yang sama-sama bersemu._

" _Bibirmu bergetar, Kookie."_

" _Bibirmu juga, Hyung."_

" _Itu yang pertama untukku omong-omong."_

" _Kalau begitu kita sama."_

 _Dan mereka terbahak bersamaan._

" _Aku mencintamu," bisik Taehyung ketika tawa mereka mereda._

" _Aku juga,"_

 _Dan jarak kembali menghilang di hadapan kedua wajah yang bersemu itu._

 **.**

Jungkook menyentuh bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Ia teringat pada setiap kecup yang mereka bagi.

"Ini sakit sekali, _Hyung_."

 **.**

" _Kookie, mungkin nanti setelah lulus aku akan ke Seoul."_

" _Lho kenapa?"_

" _Aku kuliah tentu saja."_

" _Maksudku kenapa harus ke Seoul? Di sini juga ada."_

" _Tapi mimpiku ada di sana, Kookie."_

 _Jungkook menjilat es krim di tangannya dengan wajah sedih._

" _Hey, jangan sedih begitu."_

" _Tidak, Hyung."_

 _Taehyung mengecup pipi kananya, "Pembohong kecil."_

" _Aku tidak bohong .Sungguh."_

" _Kalau begitu cepat susul aku."_

" _Aku bahkan baru kelas satu."_

" _Aku bisa menunggu, Bunny."_

" _Jangan macam-macam nanti."_

 _Taehyung memasang wajah bingung._

" _Jangan sampai kau tergoda pemuda Seoul."_

 _Taehyung terbahak, "Astaga, My Baby Bunny cemburu."_

" _Tidak."_

" _Kau berbohong lagi."_

" _Tidak."_

 _Taehyung memutar pandangannya. Gemas pada kekasihnya yang begitu pemalu._

" _Aku tidak akan tergoda pada pemuda Seoul, Kookie."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum menang._

" _Mungkin kalau wanitanya iya."_

" _YAK! KIM TAEHYUNG"_

 **.**

Jungkook mengusap air mata yang lolos dari pertahanannya.

"Tuhan, ini sakit sekali."

Ia tidak bisa menerima semua uapan Taehyung padanya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku mantelnya. Menatap wallpapernya yang bergambar Taehyung yang sedang mengemut sebatang lollipop.

13.49

Ia menekan _dial number_ 1 untuk menghubungi Taehyung.

Telinganya menangkap dering dari ponsel Taehyung sebelum suara operator telpon menyapa gendang telinganya.

Tidak diangkat.

Ia mencoba sekali lagi. Terdengar dering yang sama …

"Halo?" Suara wanita di depan sana.

"Halo?" Panggilnya sekali lagi.

" _Noona_ , bisa bicara dengan Tae- _hyung_?" Jungkook tertawa dalam hati mendengar suaranya yang mencicit seperti tikus yang akan mati.

"Sebentar Jungkook-ah," suara di seberang sana menimpali ceria.

" _Yeobooo_ , Jungkook menelpon!"

Samar Jungkook mendengar Hyuna berteriak.

"Jangan diangkat!"

Itu suara Taehyung yang juga terdengar berteriak samar.

"Aku sudah mengangkatnya."

"Aish, _Baby_. Ya sudah, berikan padaku!"

Terdengar pintu dibuka dan suara Hyuna yang terkikik.

Lalu pintu ditutup dan suara yang dirindukan Jungkook menyahut, "Ada apa lagi kau menghubungiku? Apakah kurang jelas untukmu?"

" _Hyung_ …"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu. Jadi berhenti menghubungiku!" Potong Taehyung bahkan sebelum Jungkook sempat mengeluarkan kata lain dari mulutnya.

"Aku menunggumu di taman dekat _apartement_ mu. Selesaikan urusanmu dengan Hyuna _Noona_ , aku akan menunggu."

Terdengar suara kekehan Taehyung dan suara shower yang dinyalakan.

"Kita sudah berakhir, Jeon Jungkook!" Taehyung membentak Jungkook di seberang sana.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, _Hyung_."

Air mata kembali mengalir dari mata jernih Jungkook.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jangan ganggu aku lagi atau aku tidak akan segan-segan padamu."

"Apa?"

"Kau menantangku?"

Jeda.

"Kau bajingan kubilang jangan ganggu aku lagi!" Teriak Taehyung kesal.

"Aku mencintaimu, Brengsek! Aku hanya mencintaimu," sergah Jungkook keras, "apa itu salah?"

"Tentu itu salah! Kau tidak normal. Berhenti menghasutku untuk menjadi tidak normal sepertimu!"

Jungkook memejamkan matanya yang memanas. Lelah karena Taehyung terus meneriaki cintanya yang _'tidak normal'_.

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu."

"Aku tidak akan mendatangimu. Pulanglah dan minum susu rasa pisangmu!"

"Aku akan menunggumu. Tidak peduli kau akan datang atau tidak." Bisik Jungkook putus asa.

"Kalau begitu tunggulah aku sampai mati! Aku tidak akan pernah datang."

Lalu sambungan terputus.

Jungkook mencoba menghubungi Taehyung kembali tapi pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab panggilannya.

Jungkook menyerah, ia tidak ingin Hyuna tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau Hyuna terluka atau Taehyung yang terluka karena Hyuna tahu.

Biarlah, biarlah ia saja yang terluka.

' _ **Aku menunggumu, Hyung~ ^^'**_

Ketiknya sebelum menekan tombol _send._ Ia bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri ia kan menunggu Taehyung. Tidak peduli pada suhu yang semakin menggigit tubuhnya. Tidak peduli apakah Taehyung akan datang atau tidak.

Ia akan tetap menunggu.

 **.**

" _Besok aku harus pergi ke Seoul, aku tidak percaya aku harus meninggalkanmu."_

" _Ayolah, Hyung. Tunggu aku dua tahun lagi dan aku akan menyusulmu ke Seoul."_

" _Kau janji?"_

" _Tentu!"_

" _Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Kookie."_

 _Taehyung mengecup puncak kepala Jungkook di dalam pelukannya._

" _Aku juga,"_

 _Dan Jungkook mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kaus Taehyung._

" _Kalau nanti kau pergi ke Seoul, kau harus tinggal bersamaku dan aku akan memelukmu seperti ini setiap malam."_

" _Akan kupertimbangkan, Hyung."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi Taehyung yang merajuk._

" _Ini pertama kalinya kau menginap di rumahku. Coba dari dulu kau menginap di sini."_

" _Otakmu itu, Hyung!"_

 _Jungkook memukul dahi Taehyung dengan telunjuknya membuat Taehyung mengerang sakit._

" _Jangan lakukan itu lagi, Jeon Jungkook. Nanti aku jadi bodoh."_

" _Kau memang bodoh."_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _"Iya!"_

 _"Astaga, Jeon Jungkook. Kubilang tidak!"_

 _Malam itu Jungkook tidur di dalam pelukan Taehyung setelah keduanya lelah saling memagut._

 _Mengucapkan cinta tanpa kata-kata._

 _Mengikat janji tanpa temali._

 _Malam itu …_

 _Pertama kalinya Jungkook merasa sedih saat Taehyung menciumnya._

 _Pertama kalinya ia menangis di sela pagutan mereka._

 _Mereka berdua menangis._

 _Bukankah itu bisa disebut cinta?_

 **.**

Jungkook menatap langit yang semakin memucat.

 _Smartphone_ nya menunjukan angka 17.04 saat salju pertama di tahun ini turun.

Dinginnya menggigit Jungkook hingga ke tulang belulangnya, tetapi ia tidak beranjak sedikitpun.

Dalam hati ia berharap Taehyung melihatnya lalu turun dan memeluknya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat yang begitu ia rindukan.

Ia tahu betul _apartement_ Taehyung menghadap ke taman ini. Ia melihat taman ini dulu saat ia datang ke Seoul pertama kali. Menatap lampu-lampu kota dari balkon kamar Taehyung, melihat lampu taman yang berkedip-kedip terhalang dedaunan pohon yang tertiup angin.

Jungkook menunggu.

Ia masih menunggu.

Ia terus menunggu.

Hingga salju turun semakin banyak.

Menutupi _boots_ yang dikenakannya, lalu mencair karena suhu tubuhnya.

Jungkook merasakan tangannya kebas. Merutuk dalam hati karena ia lupa membawa sarung tangan.

Jemarinya yang berubah sewarna salju meraih smartphonenya dengan gemetar.

' _ **Aku sedang di Seoul. Aku menemui Tae-hyung!'**_

Ketiknya sebelum mengklik tombol send pada salah satu kontak yang tersimpan di ponselnya.

Jungkook hanya takut ia mati kedinginan dan 'tak seorangpun tahu di mana mayatnya kecuali Taehyung.

Jungkook meraba _beani_ _hut_ nya yang telah basah seluruhnya karena salju. Poninya yang basah telah melekat di dahinya.

Dingin semakin menggigit.

Nafasnya mengepul pekat.

Membuat tubuh Jungkook gemetar dan giginya bergemeletuk hebat.

Sampai-sampai Jungkook takut giginya akan rontok dan orang-orang yang melihatnya mengira ia sedang dance di tengah salju karena tubuhnya terus menggigil hebat.

" _Hyung_ , datanglah." Bisiknya putus asa.

 **.**

 _Jungkook mengeratkan jaket tebalnya sembari menatap wajah Taehyung di layar laptopnya._

" _Hyung, dingin."_

" _Salju pertama tahun ini aku tidak ada bersamamu, Kookie. Jangan mengeluh atau aku akan berlari ke rumahmu sekarang juga."_

 _Jungkook tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi._

" _Busan jauh loh, Hyung."_

" _Kau pikir aku peduli?"_

" _Di luar dingin."_

" _Lebih baik daripada panas. Aku tidak suka berkeringat."_

" _Tapi berlari sejauh itu akan membuatmu berkeringat. Ya walaupun suhu di luar begitu dingin."_

" _Demi pacarku? Aku tidak keberatan."_

" _Wow, seorang Kim Taehyung mau berkeringat. Itu ajaib."_

" _Tidak seajaib seekor kelinci yang benci salju."_

" _Kelinci memang tidak suka salju, Hyung."_

" _Tapi juga tidak membencinya."_

 _Jungkook memutar pandangannya._

" _Aku mau coklat hangat buatanmu, Kookie. Di sini dingin sekali."_

" _Aku malah ingin pelukanmu."_

" _Bagaimana kalau aku memelukmu sambil meminum coklat hangat?"_

" _Ide bagus!"_

 _Taehyung tampak semakin menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik selimut._

" _Tahun depan kau harus pergi ke Seoul. Kita akan melewati waktu salju pertama turun sambil berpelukan di dalam selimut."_

" _Aku setuju. Aku benar-benar benci dingin."_

" _Aku akan selalu memelukmu. Membuatmu merasa hangat, Kookie."_

" _Janji?"_

" _Janji."_

 _Jungkook memberikan sebuah kecupan ke arah kamera di laptopnya._

" _I need you now." Bisiknya nyaris terisak._

 **.**

Jungkook melirik layar _smartphone_ nya yang dayanya hampir habis.

20.03

Dengan susah payah ia meraih tas ransel di bahunya. Memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tumpukan baju yang ia bawa dengan tujuan menginap di tempat Taehyung sebelumnya. Sungguh ia tidak mau merusak ponselnya dengan membiarkan benda itu terus berada pada suhu dingin yang basah.

Jungkook tidak pernah melupakan satu kata pun yang Taehyung ucapkan.

Bahkan setiap huruf dan tanda bacanya.

Tidak, Jungkook tidak pernah bisa dan tidak pernah mau melupakan satu detik pun yang berisi Taehyung dalam memorinya.

Bibirnya yang kini berwarna kebiruan bergetar pelan. Betapa ia mencintai Taehyung dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

Dengan setiap nafas dan detak jantungnya.

Sementara Taehyung melupakan segala tentang Jungkook dengan begitu mudahnya.

Apakah selama ini Taehyung tidak mencintainya?

Jungkook menggeleng. Ia percaya Taehyung mencintainya. Meskipun sebenarnya tidak, ia menolak untuk mempercayainya.

" _Hyung_ , ini keterlaluan," bisiknya bergetar, "aku kedinginan. Kau bilang kau akan selalu membuatku merasa hangat. Ini apa?"

Air mata yang turun di pipinya mengalir dingin nyaris menjadi kristal ketika mencapai dagunya.

Jungkook menatap _apartement_ Taehyung, berharap pria itu melihatnya. Segera berlari ke arahnya dan mengungkungnya dalam dekapan hangat yang dulu ia janjikan.

Tes …

Jungkook mencium bau anyir dan tembaga sebelum ia menyadari bau itu berasal dari hidungnya. Ia mimisan. Sebelumnya ia ingat ia pernah membaca hal seperti ini di buku _survival_ milik Hoseok, teman sebaya Taehyung yang hobi mendaki gunung.

Pembuluh darah di hidungnya pecah. _Sinus_ nya mengembung akibat suhu dingin sebelum akhirnya pecah dan mengeluarkan darah.

Ia merunduk melihat darahnya yang merah menyala di atas putihnya salju. Menetes beberapa kali hingga membuat pola abstrak yang cantik menurut Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak ingin mati konyol sebetulnya.

Mati akibat kedinginan?

Mati karena hal yang paling ia benci di hidupnya setelah serangga bernama Kecoa?

Kalau Jimin mengetahuinya ia pasti akan menertawakan Jungkook tepat di atas batu nisannya. Pria itu selalu menunggu saat yang tepat untuk bisa menertawakan Jungkook.

Jungkook merasakan matanya begitu mengantuk, kepalanya berat dan tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan sesuai kemauannya.

"Apa Taehyung akan membiarkanku mati seperti ini?" Bisiknya sedih.

Ia menekan pelan ujung hidungnya dengan jemarinya yang sedingin es. Beberapa kali menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Mengusir kantuk dan pening yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku tidak boleh tidur atau aku tidak akan bangun selamanya." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Ia bermaksud untuk meneggakkan tubuhnya saat ia rasa pandangannya berputar dan tubuhnya jatuh menghantam tanah yang dilapisi salju tebal.

Brugh!

Ia mengerang sedikit merasakan kepalanya yang terbentur berdenyut nyeri.

" _Aku mencintaimu, Kookie."_

"Pembohong."

" _Kau adalah bintang favoritku."_

"Omong kosong."

" _Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."_

"Itu kau yang dulu."

" _Aku akan memelukmu saat kau kedinginan."_

"Kau malah memeluk orang lain saat aku hampir mati kedinginan."

" _Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."_

"Akulah yang benar-benar mencintaimu."

Kalimat demi kalimat ucapan Taehyung menggema di kepalanya.

Jungkook sudah merasa begitu putus asa, "Kau benar-benar tidak datang."

Jungkook tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya lagi. Kepalanya memberat seiring kesadarannya yang semakin menghilang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Taehyung."

Samar-samar ia melihat sosok kabur yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Tae- _hyung._ "

Lalu kesadarannya menghilang sepenuhnya.

.

 **End**

 **.**

AN : Hurrray! Akhirnya fanfic gaje ini selesai juga.

Hallo semuanya aku December D. Cukup panggil aku D ^^

Ini fanfic pertamaku. Semoga yang baca suka, ya.

Fanfic ini aku dedikasikan untuk diriku sendiri. Soalnya aku udah janji bakal post fanfic kalau aku sampai di usiaku yang sekarang. So …

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEEH~! *caps jebol*

Ditunggu apresiasinya. Kritik dan saran ditertima dengan lapang dada ko ho ho.

Tolong ingatkan aku kalau ada typo(s) juga, ya...

Maapkeun kalau aku bikin Taetae jadi jahat, itu sengaja, hehe

Endingnya ngegantung gitu? Itu juga sengaja, hehe

Ayo berimajinasi! *ditendang*

Engga ding, becanda. Ada Omake nya ko, jangan pada marahin saya dulu, pehluiiiissss…

.

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

Beberapa menit ia butuhkan sebelum ia sadar apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya. Matanya mengerjap ketika ia sadar pandangannya tertuju pada warna kulit seseorang yang sedang memeluknya sembari bertelanjang dada.

" _Hyung_?" Panggilnya serak sekaligus bahagia.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Itu bukan suara Taehyung. Suara Taehyung begitu dalam sedangkan suara yang baru saja didengarnya sangat nyaring.

Seseorang yang sedang memeluknya melonggarkan tangannya membuat pandangan mereka bertemu.

"Jimin?" Ejanya serak. Merasa benar-benar kecewa karena sampai akhir pun _, Taehyung tidak pernah datang_.

"Panggil aku _Hyung_ , aku lebih tua darimu Jeon Jungkook." Kata Jimin sembari mendudukan tubuhnya sendiri.

Mata Jungkook terbelalak melihat tubuhnya yang juga _topless_ seperti Jimin. Ia menyibat selimut dengan gusar sebelum matanya membulat sempurna melihat ia hanya memakai celana katun berwarna gading. Ini _bukan_ celana yang tadi pagi dikenakannya.

Menyadari keterkejutan Jungkook Jimin pun berujar, "Kau basah kuyup karena salju. Aku harus mengganti pakaianmu jika tidak mau kau mati _hypothermia_."

Jungkook akan protes sebelum suara lain menginterupsi percakapannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Seorang pria yang Jungkook akui sangat tampan masuk, ia membawa nampan berisi 3 buah cangkir yang mengepul tipis.

"Aku Kim Seokjin, aku menyewa _apartement_ ini bersama Jimin." Jelasnya mengobati kebingugan Jungkook.

Ia menyodorkan cangkir yang dibawanya kepada Jimin yang sedang membenarkan posisi duduk Jungkook.

"Ia salah satu dosen di kampusku dan ia yang tadi mengganti pakaianmu." Lanjut Jimin.

"Ah, jadi kalian sedang membicakan pakaian? Aku yang menggantinya Jungkook-ah, kau basah kuyup. Tidak perlu khawatir, Si Mesum itu tidak melihatnya." Seokjin sedikit berbisik sembari melirik Jimin dengan sudut matanya kemudian mengedipkan sebelah matanya jahil.

Jungkook mengikuti arah lirikan Jimin sembari bernafas lega.

"Syukurlah." Ucapnya sama pelannya dengan bisikan Seokjin.

"Aku kaget sekali waktu Jimin membawa kau kemari. Aku pikir ia membawa mayat," Seokjin terkekeh kecil, "kau pucat sekali tadi."

"Kau yang tadi berlari ke arahku?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan.

Jimin hanya mengangguk sembari menyesap sesuatu di dalam cangkirnya.

"Ini minumlah," Seokjin menyodorkan cangkir yang dibawanya kepada Jungkook.

Jungkook menerimanya, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

Jungkook memandang cairan berwarna merah pudar yang masih mengepulkan uap panas. Sedikit merasa tidak nyaman dengan aroma dan warnanya.

"Itu jahe merah. Aku merebusnya. Kutambahkan madu untuk memperhalus rasanya." Diktenya ketika menyadari pandangan bingung Jungkook.

Jungkook meneguknya perlahan. Rasa manis dan hangat menyerbu tenggorokannya yang dingin. Rasanya tidak seburuk yang Jungkook pikirkan.

"Ini enak." Katanya jujur.

"Tentu. Minuman itu akan membantu menaikkan suhu tubuhmu," Seokjin mengusap kepala Jungkook perlahan, "apa kepalamu pusing?"

"Sedikit," jawab Jungkook berbohong karena sesungguhnya kepalanya _sangat_ pusing, "aku baik-baik saja." Lanjutnya meyakinkan.

Di sampingnya Jimin mencibir.

"Aku membuat bubur tadi, aku akan menghangatkannya sebentar," Seokjin meletakkan cangkirnya di atas nakas di samping Jungkook, "kubawakan obat juga. Tunggu sebentar, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook memandang jam weker di atas nakas yang menunjukkan pukul 23.18

"Kau tidur lama sekali," Jimin menyisir rambutnya perlahan, "Seokjin _Hyung_ menyuruhku bertelanjang dada dan memelukmu. Katanya itu cara untuk secepatnya menaikkan suhu tubuhmu. Sungguh aku minta maaf soal itu."

"Tidak apa, _Hyung_. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

Jimin terkekeh, "Kau memanggilku _Hyung_? Hei, apa kepalamu oke?"

Jungkook mendelik kesal, "Tadi kau yang minta."

Jungkook meletakkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong di samping cangkir Seokjin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?" Suara Jimin terdengar seperti geraman marah di telinga Jungkook.

Jungkook 'tak menjawab. Hening beberapa saat.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, aku tidak memaksa."

"Terima kasih, Jim."

"Kau terlalu banyak berterima kasih, Kookie. Aku mengenalmu sejak kita masih sama-sama meminum susu dari dot bayi," Jimin menghela nafas perlahan, "kau bukan tipe orang seperti _ini_."

Jungkook hanya memaikan jemarinya di atas selimut, tidak berniat menimpali.

"Aku ambil pakaian dulu untuk kita," Jimin menggeser tubuhnya, "aku nyaris mati karena memeluk daging beku selama hampir tiga jam kalau kau mau tahu." Kelakarnya kemudian

Belum sempat Jimin beranjak dari kasurnya Jungkook meraih pinggangnya sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan berat tubuhnya di atas dada Jimin.

"Astaga, Jungkook." Erangnya perlahan.

Gerakan Jungkook yang di luar perhitungannya membuat keduanya jatuh dengan sedikit menyakitkan di atas kasur.

Jungkook memeluk pinggangnya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menekan dadanya sendiri, tepat di jantungnya.

"Di sini dingin, _Hyung_." Katanya ambigu.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya heran. Merasa bahwa kamarnya cukup hangat. Pemanas ruangannya berkerja dengan baik, lalu selimut tebalnya juga.

"Makanya kubawakan kau pakaian." Balasnya salah mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Jungkook.

Jungkook menggeleng tepat di perpotongan bahu dan leher Jimin. Nafasnya yang hangat membuat rambut di tubuh Jimin meremang.

Jimin teringat bagaimana saat ia memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang sedingin es beberapa jam yang lalu. Membuatnya berteriak dingin, tidak suka tetapi tetap memeluk tubuh yang lebih muda. Bagaimana Seokjin mengomelinya dari arah dapur karen ia terlalu berisik meneriakkan kata _'dingin'_.

Bersyukur di dalam hati karena tubuh yang lebih muda sudah semakin menghangat.

"Kookie?" Panggilnya perlahan saat menyadari Jungkook sama sekali tidak membalas ucapannya.

Yang Jimin dengar selanjutnya hanya isakan Jungkook yang terdengar begitu menyakitkan.

"Apa yang Taehyung katakan padamu?" Tanyanya pelan sembari memeluk bahu Jungkook dan sebelah tangannya membelai kepala Jungkook.

"Kau sudah tahu?"

Jungkook mendegar getir pada suara Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, Kookie. Aku tahu tapi tidak memberitahumu," Jimin menggesekkan pipinya pada puncak kepala Jungkook.

Tangis Jungkook semakin hebat. Jimin merasa dadanya basah oleh air mata Jungkook yang dingin.

"Kau temanku. Taehyung juga. Aku …" Jimin mengerjap pilu mendegar Jungkook terisak-isak, "aku tidak bisa."

Jungkook semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jimin, seolah dengan melakukannya ia akan tetap hidup.

Ia terisak-isak. Suara tangisnya membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya dapat merasakan rasa sakit hebat yang tengah dialaminya.

Jimin merasa matanya begitu panas mendengar tangisan Jungkook, "Seharusnya dulu aku tidak membiarkannya memilikimu. Maafkan aku, Kook."

Jungkook tidak membalas, tetapi isaknya semakin keras. Tangan kanannya yang tadi menekan dadanya sendiri kini berubah menjadi memukul dadanya sendiri berkali-kali.

Jimin menegang.

"Jangan lakukan, Jungkook. Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri!"

Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba mengingat apa yang dulu Ibunya lakukan saat ia menangis. Bibirnya mengering karena ia sungguh kebingungan melihat keadaan Jungkook yang semakin hancur.

Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook sebelum mengecup dahinya dengan sayang.

Begitu lembut.

"Aku menyayangimu, Jeon Jungkook." Ucapnya tepat di atas kening Jungkook sebelum mengecupnya lagi, lebih lama.

Jungkook terisak semakin keras.

Ia tahu perasaan Jimin padanya.

Ia tahu dan ia menyakiti Jimin dengan memilih Taehyung.

Lalu ia datang kepada Jimin dengan keadaan hancur ketika Taehyung mencampakannya.

Ia begitu jahat pada Jimin sedangkan ia sekarang menangis meraung-raung seolah ialah yang paling terluka.

Seolah ialah yang paling menderita. Nyatanya, _tidak_.

Jungkook merasa begitu membenci dirinya yang seperti ini.

Ia masih menangisi dirinya, menangisi nasibnya, menangisi seorang Kim Taehyung.

Meskipun selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya begitu hangat.

Meskipun tubuh Jimin yang dipeluknya terasa hangat.

Meskipun bibir Jimin yang mengecup dahinya begitu lembut dan hangat.

Nyantanya Jungkook merasa dingin.

Ia kedinginan.

Hatinya membeku seiring nama Kim Taehyung yang semakin menghilang tertutup salju.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu, 11 Desember 2016

With Love,

December D.


End file.
